I Won't Say I'm In Love
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: Utau belts out all of her frustrations in a song what happens if Kukai hears it? What will he think of it?  KUTAU & slight Amuto. Songfic! I Won't Say I'm In Love From the Disney Hercules movie.


Amu & Utau were swinging on the swings in the parks playground talking. Utau was having a pretty good time until Amu asked her:

"Utau do you like Kukai?"

Utau instantly blushed; "N-no! W-what makes you think that?"

Amu smirked; "Because you just blushed and stuttered."

Utau frowned; "Ever since you've started dating my brother, you've actually become a female version of him!"

Amu playfully punched her arm; "Does it look like I'm freakishly tall, with blue hair and blue eyes? "

Utau laughed; "No"

At that moment; Kukai & Ikuto were passing the playground and saw the girls talking.

Ikuto smirked and asked; "You want to eavesdrop?"

Kukai shook his head; "No way, Utau will have my ass if she finds out."

Ikuto frowned and dragged his best friend behind the bushes.

"Hey, I don't want to-"

"Shush!"

"But don't change the subject Utau, its obvious, even to Ikuto."

"Oh crap, he knows? How come you never told me!"

"Didn't I just did? Now will you just admit already? You're in love with him!"

Kukai was shocked

_Utau is in love?_

_With who?_

This thought made him feel sad, Ikuto however was glad he got Kukai to eavesdrop with him.

_Now this just might get those two together._

At that moment, Utau couldn't contain it anymore and she started to sing.

_**If there's a prize for rotten judgment**__**  
**__**I guess I've already won that**__**  
**__**No man is worth the aggravation**__**  
**__**That's ancient history, been there, done that!**_

As Utau sang, Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

Disney Utau seriously?

Amu however pondered her choice of singing.

She's probably too scared to fall for a guy after what happened with Ikuto.

Amu decided to sing along, just to help Utau get the frustration out of her system.

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'__  
__He's the Earth and heaven to you__  
__Try to keep it hidden__  
__Honey, we can see right through you__  
__Girl, ya can't conceal it__  
__We know how ya feel and__  
__Who you're thinking of_

_Damn not my girlfriend too!_

Kukai however didn't care about the song all he cared about was Utau.

_Utau seemed to be really into it._

_I wonder who's the guy _

_**No chance, no way**__**  
**__**I won't say it, no, no**_

_You swoon, you sigh__  
__why deny it, uh-oh_

Utau remembered how she felt when Ikuto rejected her and dated Amu. It hurt her, it really hurt. Utau was too afraid of rejection. She was afraid Kukai didn't think of her that way and rejected her like Ikuto did.

_**It's too cliche**__**  
**__**I won't say I'm in love**___

_**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**__**  
**__**It feels so good when you start out**__**  
**__**My head is screaming get a grip, girl**__**  
**__**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**__**  
**__**Oh**_

The Amuto couple thought together in unison;

_Utau really is too stubborn for her own good_  
_**  
**__**WRONG: No chance, now way**__**  
**__**I won't say it, no, no**_

Kukai chuckled;

_Man that girl is as stubborn as an ox!_

_Give up, give in__  
__Check the grin you're in love_

Utau remembered; Kukai always cheered her up and supported her when she was trying to build up her career.

_That stupid grin was always so contagious._

_Damn it! What am I thinking!_

Utau got off from the swing and start to sing while walking.

_**This scene won't play, **__**I won't say I'm in love**_

_You're doin flips read our lips _

_You're in love_

Utau threw her hands in the air, frustrated by Amu's pestering and glared at her

_**You're way off base**__**  
**__**I won't say it**__**  
**__**Get off my case**__**  
**__**I won't say it**_

Amu sighed;

_Utau swallow that pride and confess already damn it! _

_Girl, don't be proud__  
__It's O.K. you're in love_

Utau huffed and turned only to trip into the bushes and into…

Kukai?  
Utau was now on top of her crush and stared at him wide-eyed. Suddenly, she smiled and sang the last verse.

_**Oh**__**  
**__**At least out loud,**__**  
**__**I won't say I'm in love**_

Kukai looked at her shocked;

_She smiled!_

_Does that mean she likes…._

Before Kukai could ask, Utau pressed her lips to his in passionate kiss.

Ikuto took this chance to leave the Kutau couple to their makeout and went over to Amu.

Amu smiled at him.

"How long have you two been there?"

"Since Utau started singing."

"So you saw-?"

"Yup, nice singing Amu."

Amu blushed and Ikuto smirked.

Ikuto took Amu by the hand and pulled her toward him, kissing her passionately on the lips. Amu smiled beneath the kiss and placed her arms around his neck pulling him into a more deeper passionate kiss.

**Suteneko: I was bored, so yeah. Hoped you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
